Missing Blair
by Butterchunk
Summary: Just after 2X17. Chuck gets involved in the secret gentleman's club. Blair gets involved by getting an invitation to one of their secret parties where she is then kidnapped. Can Chuck find her and save her before it's too late? Bad Summary sry. C/B!
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Okay so this take place during 2X17! Enjoy! Chuck has told Nate and Vanessa about what's happened

"_That letter was never meant for you Chuck. Just forget everything that happened last night and forget me otherwise bad things will happen." With that Elle ran off, leaving Chuck confused and disappointed. _

After searching through his father's things, he found all the old invitations to the secret gentleman's club. 'What exactly were you involved in father?' Chuck wondered. Startled out of his thoughts by the vibrating in his pants, his phone read _Elle_.

"Elle?"

"No, It's Mr. Philips, we were wondering if you've seen or heard from Elle? We were supposed to pick her up from the train stop but she never showed."

"No, I haven't heard from her," Chuck's mind wandered off thinking of what may have happened. _'Bad things will happen...'_

'It's probably nothing. I'm just over thinking,' Chuck thought

"Ms Blair....a letter for you!" Dorota yelled up the stairs

Blair rushed down the stairs thinking it was something from Yale or possibly her father. They hadn't spoken since he left for France. No name on it, strange. She opened it up to find an invitation and a mask. 'what the hell is this?' she wondered 'from chuck maybe? Only he would be this devious.' But they hadn't spoken since she turned him down at the elevator.

"Nate? Hey it's Blair."

"Blair? Hey, what's up?" Nate asked confused at why she was calling him.

"Ummm I was just wondering if you talked to Chuck lately? If you know, he's said anything about me."

'Oh my. This is going to get awkward. Should I tell her about Chuck's mystery woman? No. There's no point in hurting her more, besides that was Chuck's job.'

"No sorry Blair, I haven't talked to him lately. Why do you ask?"

"Alright well thanks anyways. I just got an invitation to something and there's no name, I thought maybe it was Chuck's feeble attempt at trying to get me to forgive him. I'll talk to you later Nate." She hung up the phone quickly trying to save what little dignity she had left.

'Great, now Nate thinks I'm super desperate. Well I might as well go to this thing to see who sent it.'

A couple hours late, Blair was ready to go looking her greatest- just in case it happened to be Chuck. She walked into the empty ballroom of the former Philips house.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Waldorf, come in," a man's voice said coming from the next room.

Blair walked in asking, "who are you? What's going on?" A figure came up behind her and put a strange smelling cloth to her mouth and that was the last thing she remembered.

The next day Blair wasn't at school causing Serena to worry. She tried calling her cell phone and it just went straight to voicemail. 'how very un-Blair-like. I hope everything's ok.' Blair never turned her phone off, ever.

Serena walked up to Nate and Chuck, "Hey guys, have either of you heard anything from Blair? She's not answering her phone."

"Waldorf is not my problem," Chuck responded coldly. Nate shot him a dirty glare and Serena looked at him with worry.

"I talked to her yesterday, she said she was going to some party last night. She's probably just tired and taking a day off," Nate answered her.

"What party? I didn't know of any party," Chuck chimed in.

"I thought you didn't care," Serena snapped

"I care if there is a party and Chuck Bass isn't invited," he coolly replied.

"umm I don't know. She said there wasn't a name on the invitation. She called me wondering if I knew anything about it," Nate said.

"what? She went to a party not knowing who's party it is? And you let her go?!" Chuck said with concern filling his voice.

"Well it wasn't really my decision Chuck. I couldn't forbid her from going," Nate defended himself

"And you said this letter had no name on it?" Chuck questioned thinking of the invitation he got from Elle. _'bad things will happen...'_ 'No,' Chuck thought, 'they wouldn't go after Blair. How would they even know he had anything to do with her. Well they are the most powerful men in all of New York, they must know some things about his personal connection with Blair.' Chuck stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Serena called out. "We have to go look for Blair!"

"I'm going to her room to find this invitation to get the address," Chuck snapped back.

The three of them went to the Waldorf penthouse to search for the invitation. They rummaged through her room until Chuck saw the thing he prayed he wouldn't find there: an invitation identical to the one that Elle had sent him. Panic and worry began to set in.

'What are they doing with her? Where are they?' his mind couldn't contain all his thoughts. He got up and rushed out of the room holding the invitation.

"Chuck where are you going?" they both called out to no response.

Chuck demanded the driver take him to the address while he tried calling Elle. The philips' still heard nothing from her. 'Fuck!' Chuck couldn't stop himself from worrying about her. If anything happened to her he would make sure whoever did it would pay with their life.

He got to the Philips house and walked inside. "Blair!" he called out, hoping for a response. Silence. He looked around trying to find something, anything that would help him find her.

"Hello Chuck."

He whirled around to see Elle standing by the door holding Blair's cellphone

"Where is she?!" he practically screamed at her. What had he done? What had he gotten involved in and worse, Blair involved in?

*~*~*~*~*~

Well there`s the first chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it! I think it would be much cuter if something like this happened on the show!! Hell, I would be happy if they even saw each other occasionally!! Lol R+R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone!

*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Where is she?!" Chuck screamed at Elle.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"What do you mean?! You're part of this secret society; you're holding her cell-phone!"

"I came here after I found out what they were doing. All I found was the phone on the floor. This is bad Chuck. They know that you were at one of the parties and they think you know who they are."

"But I don't. You drugged me remember."

"Yes, well they don't believe me. So now they are going to keep Blair until they get what they want."

"...and what is that exactly?"

"Again, I'm not sure exactly. They will most likely contact you soon," Elle replied seeming to cool for Chuck's liking. She definitely knew something that she wasn't sharing and he would definitely get it out of her.

"So what, I'm just supposed to sit around waiting for them to call me while they have Blair doing god knows what to her?!" Chuck yelled quickly losing his temper.

Chuck walked up to Elle and pressed her against the wall. "You know something. Tell me now, otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens to you. Blair was never supposed to be a part of this."

"I can't tell you anything Mr. Bass except to wait for their call and do as they ask." Chuck let her go and walked into the other room running his hands through his hair. 'God even when we aren't toying with each other I still get her into trouble. No wonder why she doesn't want to be with me.'

Blair woke up not remember the events of the previous night. She looked around not recognizing where she was. She was in someone's bedroom but she couldn't remember whose. 'Please tell me I didn't sleep with someone last night,' she prayed. She walked over to the door and tried to open it but to no avail. 'What the hell?'

"Hello? Someone? The door won't open!" she yelled.

The door opened and a man walked in she didn't recognise. "Hello Ms Waldorf. Glad to see you are finally awake."

"Who are you? Where am I? And why was the door locked?" she was beginning to panic. 'There's no way I left with this guy and I don't remember it.'

"So many questions. Just relax and everything will be explained in good time."

"No I need an explanation now and then I need to leave," she said walking over to the door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Waldorf but that's just not possible right now. I'm afraid we need you for bigger plans concerning your boyfriend, Mr. Bass."

"What?! Chuck is most certainly not my boyfriend; I haven't even spoken to him in days. Is he behind this? He resorted to kidnapping to try and win me back?!"

"haha No. He is not behind this but he will play a crucial part in your release. If he does everything that is asked of him then you will be set free with no harm done to you."

Blair started banging on the door screaming, "Help! Someone!!!"

"That's useless. No one who can hear you will save you. Now if you will please be quiet and sit down, I won't have to resort to violence," the man said exposing his gun. Blair gasped and quietly sat down on the bed. "Now we need to make a little phone call to mr. Bass."

Chuck was sitting on the couch in the Philip's house with Elle, waiting impatiently for this phone call.

"I really need to be going, Chuck," she said.

"No," he whispered hoarsely. "You aren't going anywhere until I get this phone call." They sat in silence. 'If anything happens to her...' he thought. Things could have been so different if he hadn't been so difficult all the time. If he had only stopped his womanizing and drinking, they could've been happy together. He would never have gone to that stupid party and she wouldn't be god knows where right now.

He was pulled from his self-loathing by the sound of his cell-phone ringing. "Hello?" he quickly answered.

"Mr. Bass. I trust by now you've figured out that we have Ms. Waldorf. Don't worry she's fine."

"Where is she? Who the hell are you?" panicking immediately taking over his voice.

"She's here with us. And we are an elite secret gentleman's club that you were never supposed to be aware of. Enough with these trivial questions; if you want Blair back, we need you to do some things for us that only you can do."

"I want to speak to her. Now," his anger rising. No one dared tell him what to do and certainly no one messed with HIS Blair.

"Chuck?" her voice came on the line. She sounded okay but Chuck knew that she was scared, he could hear it in her voice.

"Blair? Are you okay? Where are you? Blair I'm so sorry this is happening. I never meant for this to happen. I promise you I will fix this." Chuck rambled on, overjoyed to hear her voice.

"Ya I'm okay. I just want to go home. Chuck....I...I'm scared," she whispered into the phone.

"I know baby, I know. It's okay. I'm going to do whatever I have to to get you back. Just sit tight and I'll fix this."

The man yanked the phone away from Blair, "That's enough Mr. Bass. Now down to business."

"What do you want?" Chuck asked immediately becoming defensive.

"Before you're father died, he did many things to inconvenience a lot of people here; there are a few things you'll need to do to rectify his mistakes. Step one: you're father opened a separate bank account and stole a lot of money from us, obviously you need to access this account and return the money. That shouldn't be too hard now should it?"

"Fine whatever. Done. What else?"

"I'll call you once the money has been transferred back."

"No dammit just tell me now and I will get them all done!"

"You do things by our schedule Mr. Bass!" then the man hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" Chuck yelled and slammed his phone shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you have it! Chapter 2! YAY! Please R+R if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fuck!" Chuck yelled. 'How could this happen?! ' He had made the bank transfer yesterday and still no word from whoever took Blair. He couldn't believe that he, Chuck Bass, had been reduced to waiting by the phone and obeying every request these people made. A Bass never answers to anyone! But what choice did he have really. They had Blair; the one person he cared about far more than himself and his pride. But why hadn't they called him back yet? Was something wrong? Was she ok?

Suddenly his phone rang. "Mr Bass, congratulations the account transfer was successful."

"I told you it would be. Now where the fuck is Blair?! I'm sick of your games, she has nothing to do with this just let her go or I promise you, I will destroy every single one of you" he growled into the phone.

"Calm down Mr. Bass. Your threats do not scare us. We are more powerful than you could ever imagine. Now, your next and if successful, final task: destroy Bass Industries."

"Excuse me? You want me to destroy my own company? You've got to be kidding."

"I assure you Mr. Bass we are not kidding. The companies involved in this society had a gradual plan in order to make all our companies greater profit. Your father decided to abandon our society and use our plan all for Bass Industries. I'm sure you noticed the unbelievable 20% increase in Bass profits over the last two quarters; your father stole all our plans for his own benefit. Now, in order to make up for this, you need to destroy Bass Industries."

"How exactly do you propose I do that?" Chuck inquired, keeping his voice calm.

"Use your imagine Mr. Bass; pull your usual antics of debauchery and drugs and I'm sure Bass stocks will plummet. To be frank we don't care how you do it. We just need Bass Industries to fall so all our companies can profit. Once you are successful, we will tell you the location of Ms Waldorf." The line went dead.

There was no way Chuck Bass was willingly going to destroy his own company. No. It was time to take matters into his own hands. He called up his private investigator Alex to do some digging into his father's past. He had to figure out who these people were and how he would get to them. No doubt they were powerful people but he was Chuck Bass. If there was anyone qualified on exacting revenge, it was him. In the mean time however, he had to make it seem as if he were trying to destroy his company. No doubt he was being watched by these people.

That night he went to Victrola with the intent on pretending to be his former delinquent self, but once he got there, all the memories of Blair flooded his mind. He grabbed a scotch and then another scotch. Imagining her up there on stage, slowly undressing as if it were for his eyes only. Their first night together, the first night he admitted his feelings for her to himself. He had to get her back. Scotch after scotch, drowning away his sorrows.

The next morning he woke up in a very familiar situation, not knowing where he was. He looked around trying to recall the events of the previous night but nothing came to mind. He checked his phone, still no call. He looked around for signs of someone but he was alone.

Suddenly Elle walked through the door. "Good, you're finally awake."

"Where am I? What are we doing here?" he growled, his anger rising at the very sight of her. This was all her fault.

"I am saving you! You have no idea what you are getting yourself in to. You don't know who these people are, what they can do to you!"

"So then tell me!" he yelled right back at her. "I don't care what they can do to me. All I care about is getting Blair back and you are going to help me. Tell me who they are, tell me what I can do," he pleaded with her, his resistance fading.

"I can't Chuck. You don't understand what they will do to me if they find out I'm helping you."

"Then why the fuck are you here?! Why did you bring me here...again?" He didn't have time for this.

"Chuck...you can't stop them. They are too powerful. In all honesty, Blair is most likely dead."

"NO! Don't you dare even go there! SHE is fine, SHE will stay fine. SHE wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for YOU! So if you aren't going to help me then stay the hell out of my way or I promise you, I will destroy you along with them." Chuck grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Blair was being held captive in a dark room. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been there.

"Ms Waldorf. Glad you're awake. Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Bass will do what he needs to do and you will be out of here soon," the voice told her.

"What is going on? What does Chuck have to do?"

"It's being handled Ms Waldorf. Ah! I see he seems to be enjoying his freedom," the man showed Blair a photograph of Chuck holding a bottle of scotch with a girl on his lap. Blair looked away, 'how could he do that while I'm trapped here?'

Blair stomped on the man's foot in rage with her 6inch Manolos. "You little bitch!" he yelled and smacked her across the face. He went up very close to her, stroked her cheek and whispered, "keep it up and I promise we will be in a very different and unpleasant position for you." He walked away. She could taste the blood from her lip. 'Oh God please help me. Where's Chuck?'

"Alex, Chuck Bass, tell me you have something good," he asked his P.I. over the phone.

"Well Mr. Bass, I've been looking into your father's past meetings and such with other prominent business men when there has been no just cause and there have been a few consistencies; particularly Michael Santos and Daniel Spaulding. I'm not sure the reasons behind these meetings but I'm working on it."

"Good. Work faster." He hung up the phone. Santos and Spaulding...he did remember his father speaking about them but nothing about them really stood out. Bass Industries didn't do business with them that he was aware of. He instructed his driver to go to the Bass building.

His phone started ringing. _Unknown Caller._ It had to be them...finally. "Hello?"

"Mr. Bass, your little stunt last night, though entertaining, was hardly detrimental to your company. I do hope you have other things in mind otherwise Ms Waldorf will be with us for awhile."

"Look I'm working on it ok. Just...just let me talk to Blair,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass she is...unavailable right now."

"Unavailable?! What the fuck did you do to her? I swear if anything has happened to her I will ruin you. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Just get the job done Bass." The line went dead

A/N Sorry for the delay in updating! School sucks. I promise the next chapter will be better! Perhaps a little more C/B contact!! lol


	4. Chapter 4

In wake of GG not being on again this week I needed to write something! All i want is for C/B to be together, is that really too much to ask?!? Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After spending the last couple days ditching out on board meetings, showing up late and drunk or sometimes not all, Chuck Bass had had enough. He couldn't ruin his company- his reputation- anymore. He wasn't THAT person. No, Blair had changed him. After their last conversation in the elevator about his debaucherous antics, things had changed. Something inside of him had changed and he couldn't hurt her anymore and he needed her back to prove that.

"Alex, get me everything there is to know about Santos and Spaulding. And get someone following them...discreetly and fast Alex."

"Yes Mr Bass"

Chuck proceeded to get in his limo, "to Spaulding Enterprises." It was time he met this Daniel Spaulding that his father was so interested in meeting with.

"Mr Spaulding? Chuck Bass," he said extended his hand.

"Mr Bass, it's nice to finally meet you. I was so sorry to hear about your father, he was a good friend."

"Yes so I've heard. How exactly did you know my father by the way?" Chuck asked, easing into the conversation.

Daniel looked up at Chuck, "Well we frequented many of the same places and attend business functions and the like."

"Ah I see. Perhaps you were both involved in some of the same clubs then?"Chuck idly fingered his buttons. He was desperate for answers but he had to tread carefully. If this man had Blair, or knew anything about her, he would find out.

"Ha well most likely . Many CEO's take part in several of the same clubs―cigar clubs, society clubs, charity clubs and the like. Why do you ask? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Perhaps. I was going through some of my father's things and I came across several invitations. No names or anything, just locations. I was wondering if you knew anything about that. It seems the dates on the invitations correspond with when my father met you."

Daniel stared for a moment stunned. This Bass was ballsy-er than the last, had he really just brought that up? "I'm sorry, no I don't. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to," he said getting up.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you," Chuck said as he moved aside. This man knew something, he was sure of it. But for now, he had to let him go. At least until Alex found something on him. He didn't bother with going to Santos, Daniel was the answer, he was sure of it.

Chuck left the office and returned to the limo. "Alex, please tell me you're calling me for a good reason," Chuck said as he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep since Blair was kidnapped.

"I think you'll be pleased to know I found something on your Daniel Spaulding. He's having an affair with an executive at his company, a Miss Veronica Lewis and there's more...

"I see, hmm how cliché. Good work." He closed his phone. Now he had something to work with. Daniel seemed weak, easily malleable and now it was time to test it.

Chuck's phone rang again. "Was there something else Alex?"

"Chuck?" Blair's quiet voice pierced his soul. She sounded scared, almost as if she were breaking.

"Blair? Blair where are you? Are you ok? How are you calling me?"

"Chuck, I'm...ok. How are you?"

"Don't you dare worry about me right now. Have they done anything to you? Did they hurt you? Please Blair, just tell me if they've done anything." He couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her.

"I'm fine. They gave me the phone to remind you that they still have me. Chuck they want you to hurry, I...I want you to hurry," her voice quivered. She couldn't believe she had to do this, she didn't want to make him give up his company for her, but right now she just wanted to be in his arms. Everything that had happened between them seemed so trivial now.

"Blair don't you ever think for a second that I've forgotten you. Everything's going to be ok. I'm handling it and I will get you back soon, I promise. Once I fix this things will be different for us Blair, I'll be better; I'll be the man that you need me to be, the man you deserve. God I am so sorry this happening to you. Blair I.....I lo.."

"Chuck no. Don't tell me like this. Tell me once I'm with you. Chuck..." the man with her ripped the phone from her hands.

"How touching. Mr. Bass this is taking far too long. You have 24 hours to destroy your company otherwise Blair will be punished for your mistakes. I guarantee you Mr Bass, I'm not playing, Blair will be a few fingers short if you do not cooperate."

Chuck threw his phone to the ground, "driver, Spaulding enterprises now!" He was through taking things slow and playing his cards right. He...she was running out of time.

Chuck stormed into Daniel's office, "Mr. Bass, is there a problem?"

"Well my girlfriend has been kidnapped, I'm being threatened into destroying my own company and I may never get her back, so yea, I say there's a big problem. The problem right here is that you know something about it and now you're going to tell me."

Daniel reached for his phone to call security, "I don't know what you're talking about but clearly you have issues that don't concern me so security will escort you out."

Chuck grabbed the phone before he could and held Daniel against the wall. "Maybe you didn't understand me, I said you are going to tell me everything you know. Otherwise I'll have to expose your affair with Veronica to your beloved wife and your company. I wonder if she would also like to know about your secret child with Veronica."

Daniel stared at Chuck, thinking about his next move. He never wanted to be in the Society anyways, he didn't want Blair to get hurt. He especially didn't want his secret coming out. "Fine." Chuck lowered the man to the ground.

"Glad we came to an understanding. Now, tell me where she is and who's keeping her there."

"I don't know much― I'm not ranked very high― but I do know they are keeping her the basement of Santos Inc. I'm not sure who's with her or what they've done to her. Just please, please don't tell anyone about Veronica, or that I told you where she was."

Chuck walked out of the office. He called up his own security team; they were far more qualified for this than New York's finest. He didn't care about approaching with caution, he only want Blair back safe and now.

Chuck and 6 of his highest trained security arrived at Santos Inc. They went down to the basement and found one of the doors locked. Chuck could feel it, they were close to her. Two of his security guards broke it down, he scanned the room looking for Blair and then he saw her. She was tied to a chair, her hair pulled back, her dress torn and a cut above her lip.

"Blair," he whispered and ran over to her. "Blair! Are you ok?" He ran his hands through her hair, over her face and kissed her. "I'm so sorry Blair, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Chuck," she said almost breaking down in tears. She had never been so happy to see him. "It's ok, I'm ok. I can't believe you're here; you found me. Chuck we have to get out of here, they'll be back any second."

He reluctantly let go of her face and untied her from the chair and through his arms around her again. "I was so worried about you, did they do this to you?" he said running his finger over her lip.

"I'm ok. I can handle myself. Let's just get out of here."

Michael Santos walked in the door, "Bass, I'm surprised to see you here, nice to finally meet you in person. Unfortunately you and Ms Waldorf won't be going anywhere."

~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~~*~~*~*~~*~*~

A/N: YAY! They finally saw each other! Hopefully you liked it! r+r

Oh and yes my sister manda helped me with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo sorry for not updating sooner!! Exams and all.....not good for writing lol. Anywyas thanks for reading!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Unfortunately you and Ms. Waldorf won't be going anywhere," Michael said bringing in his guards. Chuck stepped protectively in front of Blair.

"Look, this game is over, just let us go," Chuck demanded trying to think of a way to get Blair out of here unharmed.

"Oh far from it Mr. Bass, I would say the real game has just begun. Grab them," Michael told his guards

Chuck turned to Blair and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, she was all that mattered, all that had ever mattered to him. If only he had realized it sooner. Her eyes will filled with terror, he bent down, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "run."

She looked up at him and shook her head. How could he expect her to just run and leave him here?! Chuck turned around and started beating the guards coming at them, "Blair run NOW!" She couldn't move, she was paralyzed at the thought of leaving him there, of never seeing him again. Before she could even think another thought, she was knocked to the ground and everything went black. All she could remember hearing were Chuck's muffled groans of pain as he too was beaten down to the floor.

She woke up later to Chuck's voice, "Blair, blair wake up. Are you ok? Baby wake up, please just open your eyes, tell me you're okay."

"Chuck?" she slowly opened her eyes. Again she was tied to her chair, unable to go to him. She looked up at him and saw his battered and bruised face. "oh my god, are you ok?"

He sighed a relief. Seeing her again, alive, was amazing. The sound of her voice was the most beautiful thing on the planet. "I'm fine. I'm just not sure how we are going t get out of here yet. But I promise you, I will make sure you get out of here safe."

"I wouldn't be so quick to promise that Chuck," said Michael walking in. "We have some unfinished business, Ms Waldorf and I," as he walked up to her, stroking her hair out of her face. She cringed at his touch

"You stay the hell away from her you little bastard!" Chuck yelled from his respective chair across the room. "I swear to fuckin god I will kill you."

Michael looked over at him and smiled, "Sign your company away Charles and this will all go away."

Chuck was quiet trying to think of other alternatives. He couldn't let anything happen to Blair, and if that meant signing over the company to this scum then so be it. "Fine," he whispered hoarsely. It wouldn't matter if he signed it over, Chuck was aware he probably going to die here anyways; the important thing was getting Blair out. "Just let her go now, and I'll sign."

"Chuck no," said Blair. Daniel grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, "Quiet," he growled in her face.

"Well Chuck, I must say you certainly are more reasonable than your father. We tried to convince him to keep all the plans to himself, when until everyone could benefit from them, but no. Your father had to be greedy, jump ahead of everyone, Bass Industries had to be the best. He left us no choice, I do hope you understand."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked, confused.

Michael laughed and walked over to Chuck, "you think that 'accident' of his was an accident? That his stretch limo just happened to stop in the middle of an intersection? Your father had to be taught a lesson of the way things in the business world work Chuck, just as you need to learn."

Chuck's eyes narrowed, "You killed my father?! You fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled trying to break free of his confinement.

"Calm down Charles, it's not like he was the greatest father in the world, or even a semi-decent one for that matter. We did you a favour."

Blair could see the anger boiling in Chuck and the hurt in his eyes. She slammed her foot down on Michaels.

"Ow! You little whore!" he backhanded her across the face. She could taste the blood in her mouth. "I told you to behave yourself, or you would suffer and now with Chuck here, I think it's the perfect time to come through with that threat. He untied her from the chair and picked her up. She was too weak to fight back to hard; it had been days since she'd had a good night's sleep and decent food.

"Let her go!" Chuck yelled

Michael looked back at him and smiled, "not a chance." Blair was kicking and punching with all her strength but it didn't matter. She looked up at Chuck and whispered "i'm sorry."

"Blair....no. Please! Blair!" Chuck yelled desperate for someone to help.

Michael pinned her up against the wall and began kissing her. Blair was helpless, he was too strong. She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"ouch! You like it ruff eh? Whatever works for you then," he hit her again across the face. Tears were streaming down her face, praying for what was about to happen to not. She didn't want this, she especially didn't want Chuck to see this. What would he think of her? He would never be able to look at her again the same way.

She could feel his hands all over her body, ripping off her shirt, his lips smothering hers, tracing up and down her neck. Every now and then he would hit her or bite, just to make sure she was still aware of what was going on. He wanted her to suffer, he truly wanted to hurt her and for her to remember it. She would have given anything for this to stop.

She looked over at Chuck, ashamed to look in his eyes. He couldn't do anything to help her, there was no reason to make him feel worse.

Chuck just stared, unable to move, unable to speak. He couldn't believe this was happening to her, his Blair, right in front of him. At that moment, he swore he would kill this guy with his bare hands. There was no way around it now, even if it killed him, Michael was going to die a very painful death.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Well thats it! I know kinda bad place to leave it but I need to proceed carefully in order to make this as good as it can be and right now I am just too tired to proceed. But i promise i will update soon!! Any ideas, comments, feel free to Review! I do appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is in large part thanks to GiveEverythingtobehisAnything! Thanks for the support! I expect another chapter out soon!! Lol

Also to clarify, Chuck's guards got beaten up and disposed of....thank you for bringing up that point lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Blair sat slumped in the corner, her arms hugging her legs. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her face was bruised and bleeding, her clothes torn.

"Now Mr. Bass, where were we?" Michael said adjusting his clothes

Chuck looked up and glared at him," You will fuck pay for this," he sneered. His wrists were raw from the ropes cutting into him.

"Of course I will Charles," he said rather bored with the situation, "but if you don't want it to happen again, I suggest you sign over your company to me. Chuck looked over at Blair, his heart breaking just looking at her. This never should have happened to her, it was his fault for caring about her that got her into this mess. He should have known better than to get close to someone, everyone around him gets hurt or worse and he would be damned if that happened to Blair again!

"Fine." Michael freed one of Chuck's hands so he could sign the papers.

"Excellent Mr. Bass. Wise choice." Michael cut the ropes off Chuck but before he could make a move, Michaels guards grabbed him.

"What the hell is going on here?! We had a deal!"

"Lock them both in the room, until we find out what he wants us to do with them," Michael told his guards.

"What?! You son of a bitch! I signed the papers, let us go!" Chuck yelled trying to break free from the guards grasp.

The guards threw Chuck into the room with Blair. "Blair! Blair, are you ok?"Chuck asked, concern filling his voice.

Blair just looked up at him, "Chuck...I...I'm sorry," she said breaking down into tears. "Blair...no, baby no. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, you hear me?" he said kneeling on the floor to her. She grabbed on to him, sobbing into his shirt. He put his arms around her, holding her close as if to protect her from the world. Her sobs broke his heart, he was as close to crying himself as he had been since his father died, and this time he was completely sober.

"This is my fault ok? All my fault. I am so sorry. I never should have brought you into this, never should've gotten close to you. I promise you...look at me Blair," he said tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes, "I promise you that he will pay for what he's done to you."

"Chuck this isn't your fault. It's theirs. I just want to get out of here and pretend like this didn't happen. How are we going to get out of here?" Chuck didn't know really, his only concern right now was Blair. But he needed to think of something quick.

They sat there awhile, Chuck's arms around Blair, in silence. For a little while it didn't seem like they were being held captive. All that mattered was that they were together, and alive. For a moment they could just be Chuck and Blair in their own little world. Only thing time they were in their own isolated world. They had no control over their situation, no idea what was going to happen to them. Each sat there thinking of the recent events, trying to think of a solution but so far to no avail.

Chuck had signed away his only bargaining chip, the company. Without it, he had nothing. Why were they still being held? Who the hell is in charge? Most importantly, how were they going to get out of here? So many questions, so few answers, likely, so little time. But Chuck couldn't ask Blair about these right now, no. Right now they were silent, just being Chuck and Blair.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*

Ok I know its short but i wanted to get something up so SOMEONE would write another chapter lol. You know who you are! Next one will be longer....hopefully. R+R!! Chuck+Blair4eva!

P.S. I read on perezhilton that ed westwick is getting fat!! Oh no!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone! This chapter is largely because of GiveEverythigToBeHisAnything...another chapter means another update! For those of you who haven't read "All she Ever Wanted" and its sequel (whose name escapes me right now...just look for her stories lol) as they are great fics!

~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Chapter 7

Chuck and Blair sat there silently for hours. He didn't know what to say to her, how he could help her.

"Chuck?" she quietly whispered

"yea?" he said softly, still stroking her hair.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry. We'll get out. Just try and get some sleep okay?" he could see the worried look on her face, " I'll be right here the whole time, nothing will happen to you," he said for the simply reason he had no idea what else to tell her. She did look exhausted though, it had probably been days since she had any decent amount of sleep. She nodded and closed her eyes against his chest.

They were both asleep until they heard the door open. Chuck tightened his grip on Blair when he felt her tense up.

"When are you going to let us out of here?" Chuck growled as Michael and his guards walked in.

"Soon enough Charles," Michael said as the guards surrounded them.

The last thing Chuck remembered was the feeling of hands on him, covering his mouth. His mind raced to Blair but she was already out of reach and then everything went black.

Chuck woke up later in his own bed, in his own room. He couldn't remember how he got there. He looked beside him and there she was, his perfect Blair, sound asleep. He lightly touched her shoulder "Blair?"

She jumped up at the feeling of contact, "No!" she yelled. Chuck immediately removed his hand, cursing to himself he shouldn't have scared her.

"Shhhh Blair it's okay, it's just me."

She looked into his eyes, "Chuck? What happened? How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure. But the important thing is we're here and we are safe. Are you ok?"

Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe she was back at the Palace. She never thought she would get out of there. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Chuck. Thank you."

He sat there holding her, stroking her hair, stunned at her response. "Don't thank me Blair, I didn't do anything."

She looked up at him, "Yes you did Chuck. You gave away the one thing that you really cared about, your company."

" Baby.. no. You are the one thing that I really care about. I would have given anything to get you back. I'm just....so sorry I couldn't get you back sooner, before..."

Blair silenced him with a kiss. "Don't Chuck. Let's not talk about what happened anymore ok? Let's just pretend like it never happened and we can move on with our lives."

"But I think you should go to the hospital, get checked out. You've been through a lot, just let them look you over."

"Absolutely not Chuck. Then it will get out to Gossip Girl somehow, and I would have to leave the house and I'm just not ready for that right now. Really I am ok, I promise. Please can we just move past it?"

Chuck was helpless to the pleading look in her eyes. He knew that she needed medical attention, but he also knew that it would probably get out to Gossip Girl and that's the last thing she needed right now. Also he was in no position to force Blair Waldorf to do anything. "What if I brought a doctor in to look at you? One of my own. Nothing would get out to Gossip Girl then?"

"Chuck please? Really I am ok. I just...don't want to be looked at or touched or anything right now. I just want to be alone with you. I promise I will stay in bed and get some rest, and if anything starts to hurt or whatever I will let you know immediately."

He thought it over, there was no way he was going to win this one. "fine," he finally sighed, "but you are staying in bed and if you need anything you will tell me and I will get it for you."

"Fine," she agreed. "What happened to tough, thoughtless Chuck Bass? Are you going soft on me?"

"Me? Soft on you? Never," he smirked.

"Shut up Bass, you know what I mean," she playfully hit him away from her.

"I just want to make sure that you are ok. Believe me, once you are better I'll prove to you I'm not...soft. But for now you get some sleep, I'm going to get some guys working on finding Michael," he started to get out of the bed.

"Chuck?" she practically whispered, "could you....umm...stay here for just a bit?"

He didn't have to ask why; he knew she was still upset and scared about what had happened. He lay down beside her. She snuggled up next to him and slowly drifted to sleep. He sat there beside her, thinking about everything that had happened, how he was going to find Michael and make him pay for what he'd done, and how he was going to get his company back. Tomorrow he would find out who replaced him as CEO and then he would get it back. He looked at the sleeping beauty beside him; the important thing was that he had her back, the rest he would just have to figure out later.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Alrighty, I know another short chapter....sorry. Next one will be longer hopefully. But my dilemma now is A)end it in one more chapter. B) leave it here and call it a day C)write a sequel.

What do you think? Sick of it? Want more? Thoughts please!


End file.
